I Want You Above Me
by ladyinblack08
Summary: "Alright kiddos," Hanji starts, coming into Levi's AP Bio class in a labcoat and goggles, "are we ready to talk about baby making today?" Ah yes. Today they're covering sexual reproduction, aka sex, aka lovemaking, aka fucking. Which is what Levi has wanted to do to his teacher since the third month of school. But now it's April and they're about to learn the mechanics o


For alsoalsowik.

PLEASE READ: This story/fic was first uploaded years ago (maybe around 2013-2015?) and was originally done by alsoalsowik, NOT ME. ALL CREDITS GOES TO HER. I completely adored this fic and wondered why this was erased. I did asked permission from her and if she decided to have this erased, I WILL DO SO WITHOUT A DOUBT. Anyway, I believe that this wonderful work deserves to be read by other fans as well and be admired hehe. Work Text:

"Alright kiddos," Hanji starts, coming into Levi's AP Bio class in a labcoat and goggles, "are we ready to talk about baby making today?"

Ah yes. Today they're covering sexual reproduction, aka sex, aka lovemaking, aka _fucking._ Which is what Levi has wanted to do to his teacher since the third month of school. But now it's April and they're about to learn the mechanics of exactly what Levi's been fantasizing about for _months._ It's gonna be a long class.

Hanji stands at the front of the room with a smile. "Now I know, of course, that this can be an… awkward subject for some of you. But," she pauses, giving Petra and Auruo a look, "I'm sure a few of you are already _acquainted_ with the basics."

Petra turns bright red and slumps down in her seat. Levi smirks. It's good to know he isn't the only one that's walked in on her and her on again-off again boyfriend in the janitor's closet.

"So, why don't we begin with the menstrual cycle, since that's where all of you started out, eh?"

This is quite possibly the least sexy thing Levi has ever heard about.

* * *

By the time class ends, all they've managed to talk about is eggs and fallopian tubes and a bunch of shit Levi was better off not knowing. Hanji promises that the next class will be more _interesting,_ so he's got that to look forward to. On his way out the door, a voice calls to him.

"You coming in for tutorials today after school, Levi?"

He smirks to himself and then turns around. "Nah, can't make it today, four-eyes."

"What have I told you about addressing me like that?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. _Ms._ Four-Eyes."

Hanji sighs. "I could always fail you, y'know."

"You wouldn't do that," Levi says, leaning against the door frame. He's been staying after school most days for a couple of months, under the guise of studying for the AP exam. But in reality, he's there to get to know Hanji, _Ms. Zoe,_ better. It's gotten to the point where he isn't just interested in making her scream his name, he wants to legitimately be with her. Not that he'd admit that to anyone, of course. "Then you'd have to put up with me another year."

"Oh yes," she pauses for a moment, an undecipherable look in her eyes, "and I wouldn't want that, now would I?"

"Course not. See you tomorrow, Ms. Zoe." Levi leaves the room with his hands in his pockets, a promise to stay late tomorrow on his lips.

* * *

To be completely honest, Levi isn't sure what about Hanji, no, _Ms. Zoe,_ is was that got him all hot and bothered in the first place. She isn't exactly conventionally attractive- she's lean and lanky in comparison to the girls that guys his age usually fawn over, and she doesn't dress too nicely either. Usually, she's in a lab coat and some god awful sweater. But damn if her ass doesn't look great in those slacks she wears. Maybe that was it.

Or maybe it was something else altogether.

* * *

The next day Levi walks into class two and a half minutes after the tardy bell. Hanji smiles when he comes in the room and then quickly glares and pretends to be mad. Her brow furrows, but there's a lightness to her eyes that Levi's become accustomed to. "Levi," she says, "sit down. You're late."

"Sorry, m'am," he replies, the corner of his mouth quirking up into a smile.

"Right. So, yesterday we left off with the egg being released from a fallopian tube correct?"

The class nods in agreement.

"Good. Today we get to talk about the more fun bit of reproduction. Now, for our purposes today, when I refer to sex, I am referring to a penis entering a vagina. That is by no means the only form of sex there is to be had, but when talking about baby making, it's the ticket."

At the mention of anatomical terms, the class collectively chuckles nervously. Hanji mutters something about teenagers having the maturity level of a goldfish under her breath and then continues with her lecture. She starts by outlining the body parts and telling what each one is specifically for. Levi honestly isn't paying all that much attention. Until that is, she mentions one particular part of the female anatomy.

"And this," she points to the diagram on the projector, "is the clitoris. It serves no real purpose other than sexual pleasure. Think of it kind of like a penis, but without the whole peeing and ejaculating thing. It's even a little more sensitive than your typical penis, so, guys, when you finally do the deed with the girl of your choice, pay attention to it."

Why the fuck is her talking about a stupid body part so arousing? Levi doesn't have a clue. All he does know is that his jeans tighten uncomfortably when she mentions that one particular organ. He spends the rest of class in a haze, imagining himself paying _ample_ attention to _her_ clit.

* * *

When classes end for the day, Levi makes his way back to the Bio room for tutoring. He sits down at his normal desk and pulls out a notebook to uphold the pretense of actually studying. When Hanji comes back from the break room, a mug of coffee in her hand, he notices her hair is out of her normal messy ponytail and hangs loosely around her face. It looks good.

"Ah, nice to see you, Levi!" she says cheerfully, setting her drink down on her desk.

"Hey, four-eyes."

"Levi," Hanji chides, "you know you need to call me by my name."

"Hello, _Hanji,_" he replies, voice surprisingly rough. She sputters a bit and says something about that being unprofessional. If only she knew that he's been saying her name while jerking off for the last few months, she'd go ballistic. Or maybe she wouldn't. Levi isn't totally sure what her reaction to his wanting to fuck her would be.

But he wants to.

* * *

After about half an hour of staring blankly at his notebook, Levi makes his way to Hanji's desk. He's tired of just sitting there, doing nothing. At least if he asks for help with something, he'll get to talk to her.

"Need help?" she asks, a smile on her face. It's a stupid smile, Levi thinks. It shouldn't make him want to lean over and kiss the shit out of her, but goddamn, it does.

He takes a breath before answering. "I was hoping you could clear something up for me."

"What is it?"

"Y'know how you were discussing the process of the sperm reaching the egg?"

Hanji laughs. "I _knew_ you weren't paying attention. You had that far off look in your eyes, like when you're doodling in your notebook, or staring at my ass."

Levi's eyes go wide. _She noticed?_

"You… I wasn't… I've never…" he trails, cheeks turning uncharacteristically pink under her gaze. How long has she been paying attention to him like that? Has she noticed _other_ things? After all, there's a reason Levi doesn't wear sweats to school anymore.

"I'm not an idiot, Levi; I can tell when some teenage boy is ogling me." She's still smiling. Why is she still smiling? Why hasn't she thrown him out yet and called his mother to tell her what a pervert he is?

"S-Sorry, Ms. Zoe," he says, his voice not nearly as confident as it had been a few minutes before.

"'S okay. If you weren't a minor, I'd be flattered."

What does _that_ mean?

"So… you like me staring at your ass." Levi's confidence is slowly but surely returning. Maybe, just_maybe_ he can pull this off and finally fuck her. (And kiss her. And hold her.)

Now it's her turn to blush. "That isn't what I meant, o-okay? You're my student, and a child and this is completely inappropriate to be talking about. Now, you had a question about sex?" When she realizes the ridiculousness of her words, she brings a hand up to cover her eyes. Levi laughs. She looks damn attractive when she's flustered.

Gathering all of his courage, Levi answers her question. "Yeah, I did. What would you think of having it with me?"

Hanji's eyes go wide. Levi's life flashes before his eyes. It's pretty boring. But it's about to get a whole lot more exciting, depending on her response.

"Levi." It isn't a question.

"Yeah, _Hanji?_"

"Levi, stop that. You're 17. I'm 28. You know that, right?"

He nods, a grin on his face.

"Then you know why I can't address that question, don't you?"

He nods again.

"Then why did you ask it?"

Levi takes a step closer to her. She's still in her desk chair, so he manages to look down at her for once. "Because I've been thinking about fucking you so hard you can't walk for months now. I've been imagining you screaming my name since that time you yelled at me for holding my scalpel wrong. I've been wondering what you look like when you come since November. That's why."

Her mouth falls open. He seizes the opportunity and leans down, pressing his lips to hers. He's doing it, he's finally fucking kissing her, but something feels wrong. Hanji's not doing anything. She's just sitting there, hands folded in her lap, letting it happen. Well fuck, if Levi's gonna kiss her, he's gonna do it right.

Pulling away from her, Levi looks down at her face. Her mouth is still open, but she looks confused. He'll fix that right quick.

"Y'know, for this to be good, you have to kiss back."

Hanji sighs. "You can't… Levi, someone could walk in and see this, and I'd lose my job."

"School's been empty for about half an hour now. Nobody's gonna find us," he replies, running a hand through his hair. She still hasn't outright said no, which is encouraging.

"You're _17._"

Levi laughs, but it's humorless. "Yeah, and I bet I'm a better fuck than you've had in years."

"You have to stop saying things like that."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?" He's outright teasing her now.

"God dammit, Levi! Stop this before I do something I'll regret!"

_Ah._ There it is. It's the answer to his previous question, more or less. Now he just has to get her to say it, _really say it._

He leans in, close to her ear, and whispers, "Do you want me to fuck you, _Ms. Zoe?_"

Hanji takes a deep breath and makes sure the door's locked before answering. "Yes," she says, her voice barely audible. Her eyes are closed, and her cheeks are flaming. It's a damn good look on her.

"Good."

As soon as the words are out of his mouth, Levi climbs into Hanji's lap, straddling her. She sighs at the feeling of him, already half hard from that one, sub-par kiss.

"Now," Levi starts, "You gonna kiss me back this time?"

She just nods. But then, Hanji leans up and practically assaults his mouth. Damn, when she actually_wants_ to kiss him, she's fucking great. Her lips are warm and soft, and definitely experienced. She kisses like she teaches- enthusiastically. When Hanji opens her mouth, her tongue darts out to press against the seam of Levi's lips. He groans. Loudly. He's _finally_ kissing her the way he's wanted to since forever.

When she pulls back from him, her lips are swollen and her breathing is labored.

"Wow," Levi murmurs, "that was… Wow. I've been thinking about that for ages and I just-"

Hanji cuts him off with a kiss to the side of his neck. She moves her lips down the column of pale skin and bites at his collar bone. His hips jerk up in response. _Shit,_ he hadn't expected that to feel so good. While her mouth moves across his neck, sucking and biting, her hands pull at Levi's tucked in shirt to expose his lower back. Her hands are warm and searching; they traverse the planes of his back, even dipping down to stoke at the skin just below his waistband.

She's way more _forward_ than Levi ever would've imagined. It makes sense, he reasons as Hanji's hands grope at his ass, she is older after all. But never in his wildest dreams, and oh boy had there been some _wild_ dreams, had he ever thought she'd be so aggressive. It's fucking hot.

When she finally pulls away from his neck, after thoroughly covering him in bite marks, Hanji's eyes are lidded with lust, an image that goes straight to Levi's dick.

"Shirt off. Now." It's a command, one that Levi has no problems obeying. He leans back a little to get room to pull his t-shirt off and nearly falls out of the chair. Hanji's hands on his thighs steady him, and he shudders at the feel of her so close to where he _aches_ for it. It's a wonder he manages to actually get shirt off, what with Hanji staring at him like she's the predator and he's the prey. But he does, and when he throws the garment to the ground, he hears her gasp.

"Impressed?" Levi smirks at her.

Hanjis nods. "Are you sure you're only 17?"

"Was last time I checked."

"Just making sure. Because you look… wow." She lets her head drop back against the chair and shuts her eyes. "How the hell are you single?"

"Only wanted one person," Levi tells her, his voice dropping down an octave. Hanji stares at his lips while they form those words, and as soon as he's done speaking, she kisses him again. It's hot and messy, all teeth and lips coming together over and over. He's a violent kisser, but she doesn't seem to be complaining.

"Y'know," he whispers against her lips, "you're still wearing a shirt. And that's really not fair. Wanna see your tits."

Hanji makes a noise in the back of her throat, halfway between a laugh and that chiding noise all teachers make. "Easy, boy."

Levi reluctantly gets off of her to allow her room to get the pale green sweater off. He has to pinch himself at that point to make sure he's not dreaming, because _holy shit_ that's Hanji's bra and it's right in front of him and-

She takes it off in one motion, exposing her perfect breasts to the cold air of the classroom.

_Holy fuck._ Forget Hanji's bra, now Hanji's tits, the same tits Levi's been imagining for months, are a foot from his face. Goddamn, the guys in the locker room are never gonna fucking believe this.

Like an animal, Levi practically leaps on her, threading his fingers through her messy hair. He presses a quick kiss to her lips and then moves his mouth down her throat, pausing briefly to bite at the hollow just above her collar bones. She moans at that, shoving a thigh in between his for _some_ kind or friction. When he reaches her breasts, Levi smiles into her skin. They're small and perky, the absolute perfect size. He takes a nipple into his mouth and sucks, earning an even louder moan from the woman underneath him. It's a good thing the school's empty.

"Damn,_ Levi,_" she sighs, her fingers curling into his hair.

He smirks and takes the pink nub in between his teeth, biting down just slightly. That sends her hips down into his leg. After a few minutes of kissing and sucking, he moves to her other breast. But before he can get too far, Hanji's shoving him off and climbing out of the chair.

"What are you doing?" Levi questions. He's suddenly faced with an icy feeling in the pit of his stomach. Oh god she's going to throw him out and make him transfer classes and he's never going to see her again and he's really fucked up this time, hasn't he?

She starts undoing the buttons on her slacks. "Well I don't know about you, but it's been a while for me and I'd like to get this show on the road."

"Where do you want me, Ms. Zoe?" he asks with a smirk, his hands on his hips.

"For fuck's sake, _now_ you wanna call me Ms. Zoe?"

"I'll call you whatever you want me to if you let me fuck you on your desk."

Her eyes go wide again. For a teenager, Levi sure isn't afraid to speak his mind. "Yeah. Sure. That's… yeah."

Levi takes a step towards the desk and unceremoniously shoves everything onto the floor. Papers and pens go everywhere.

"You're helping me clean that up later."

"After," he promises. "That is, if you can walk."

"You sure have a high opinion of your ability in bed. If the standard height to penis size ratio stands true, I think I'll be fine."

He picks that moment to drop his jeans.

"Motherfucker." That's all Hanji can manage to say when she sees his dick. "Wait, you go commando? Okay, yeah. You definitely are 17."

"Thought we'd already established that."

"We did."

"So why bring it up again?"

"It's just an interesting phenomenon I guess. Teenagers are far more reckless than adults, and you're kind of proving that right now. You could say this is some _hard evidence-_"

Levi cuts her off by tugging her pants down and pushing her towards the desk. She lies down on her back on the hardwood and slips her panties off, throwing them on the ground near her sweater. He takes a moment to stare at her naked form on the desk in front of him before searching his discarded wallet for a condom. When he climbs up on the desk to bracket her hips, she takes the foil packet from him and grins like a wolf.

"Let me."

She strokes his length a few times before ripping the package open with her teeth and rolling it down his erection. Now _there's_ a mental image that's gonna haunt Levi's dreams for a while.

"You ready?" he asks. As much as he just wants to ram into her and make her scream so loud she can't talk in class the next day, he doesn't want to hurt her at all. Hanji nods though, so he rubs circles into her clit just to be sure she's wet enough and then guides himself in.

_Holy. Fucking. Shit._

As soon as he's all the way in, Levi lets out the most undignified moan of his life. She's hot and tight and so wet and Levi's pretty sure he's gonna come in about 3.4 seconds. If he's lucky. He pulls completely almost out and then, slowly so as not to come like the teenager he is, thrusts back into her. He's been dreaming about this for so long, he's going to make it good.

She moans and then digs her heels into his back to get him to hurry up.

Taking a deep breath and trying to think of unsexy things to stave off his orgasm, he picks up speed.

As soon as he thrusts faster, Hanji's hands move to Levi's back and her nails dig into his skin. It spurs him on, making his hips move all the faster. She pulls his face down to hers and kisses him, hard. Their tongues twine and this- with his Biology teacher underneath him, sighing his name into his mouth- is how he's going to die.

He pulls away from Hanji's mouth and bites at the juncture of her shoulder and neck.

"_Levi_… f-f-faster," she moans and it's the best damn thing he's ever heard. He wants to set it as his ringtone, wants to have it on his iPod, wants to hear it every night for the rest of his goddamned life. It's glorious.

When he rams back into her, she screams. Then, when Levi hits that one spot inside of her, Hanji's cunt clenches around him and it feels like not enough and too much all at once. He does it again and again, her moans getting louder and louder as he goes. She's so tight around him and it's maddening.

Levi can feel his orgasm approaching like a fucking freight train, and there's nothing he can do to stop it. But he _has_ to make sure she comes first. He refuses to be a stereotypical teenager about this. He needs to make it as good for her as it is for him. So he snakes his hand down to rub at her clit.

That does it.

Hanji's moans get louder and louder until her whole body tenses around him. Then she's coming, her mouth open and eyes shut, a string of profanities and what sounds like his name erupting from her lips. It doesn't take Levi long after that, he thrusts two more times before tumbling over the edge with her. He sees stars and Hanji's face when he comes.

* * *

Levi walks into class late again the next day.

"You're late again, Levi."

"Sorry Ms. Zoe. Maybe you should give me _detention._"

The look on her face as she comprehends the meaning behind his words is enough to make him pay attention the entire class.


End file.
